


Conflicting Emotions

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e24 Sleeping with the Enemy, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Brody during the case. Set during Sleeping with the Enemy. Oneshot.





	Conflicting Emotions

This feeling that I have right now...

It's not a good feeling.

No..

If anything, it's an unpleasant, horrible feeling that tells me that my boyfriend, Department of Homeland agent John Russo may be corrupt or worse, the ringleader or mastermind behind the plot to attack an unknown target in New Orleans.

I've already told Pride and the others about my suspicions but they're just theories.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

I need evidence, though.

Solid, firm evidence that tells me that Russo is guilty.

But..

But..

But I've never been more scared or nervous of this in my entire life.

I know I'm an NCIS Special Agent and that I'm trained for this but the fact that Russo who may be a mole has infiltrated us and probably played everyone including us and his superiors at DHS for fools is something that greatly unnerves me and has me already doubting myself.

It's..

It's just that Russo was the last person I ever would have expected to be so corrupt.

Then again, in this job I've learnt that sometimes the most vicious or evil people are those who usually hide in plain sight or whose nature isn't obvious until it's too late.

However, I can't let the doubts or even the fear get the better of me.

Not at this stage.

Not when so many innocent lives are at stake.

I'll get the evidence Pride and the rest of the team to show that once and for all Russo is a mole.

I swear it.

I really do.

Until this all ends, all I can do is play innocent to Russo.

And hope with all my heart that I'm not too late in helping to stop this would-be attack from occurring.

**Fin**


End file.
